


CPR-Leave Me Breathless

by fetchlylarrystylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, CPR, Dirty Talk, Dr. Harry, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Medical Student Louis, Mutual Pining, Pain Kink, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Subspace, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchlylarrystylinson/pseuds/fetchlylarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is late to his first day at medical school. He's met with Dr. Harry Styles who taught the class. When everyone leaves, Louis practices CPR on Harry. Things get heated between trying to make the other hot and bothered. They can't take it anymore, so Louis rides Harry into oblivion. </p><p> </p><p>or Dr. Harry, Med. Student Louis. Riding. Rimming. Hot. SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CPR-Leave Me Breathless

I drove down the rainy streets of London while clutching a piping hot travel cup of Yorkshire. I was running late for my first day of medical school. It was hard enough to get in, I couldn't let all of that go to waste on the first day and blame it on my bloody alarm clock. It wasn't my fault really, I was up quite a bit of the night trying to cram for any surprise questions they might throw at us. So as I threw my exhausted body onto the bed and sleepily set my alarm, I forgot to change the six o'clock PM to AM.

Okay, so maybe it was my fault. 

As fate would have it, I managed to be so lucky to catch every single red light. On top of waking up late, I didn't have time to do a quiff to keep my hair out of my face for the day, so I had to leave it in it's natural state of messy fringe. I must say, besides the scrubs, the hair looked a bit too rocker/boy-band for a day at medical school. 

I swung into the parking lot and practically ran to the elevator. It was taking to long so I ran up the stairs, and I was already half an hour late. When I finally found door number 18, I ran in only to be greeted with an empty room. "Fuck! First day and I'm already fucking everything up. Shit, god damni-" A deep, warm voice interrupted my _very professional_ string of curses making me practically jump out of my skin. 

"That's quite a mouth you've got there." A tall man with shoulder length brown curls descended from the other side of them room. "You missed the whole first part of the class." 

I knew this was now the appropriate time to start apologizing and beg for forgiveness, but I couldn't gather my thoughts, let alone form sentences. I was sure this man was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His emerald green eyes were light, despite his angered tone. His broad shoulders made him look strong and confident, yet his pigeon toed feet made him look young and approachable. I was so entranced by his presence that I didn't notice him inching closer. Our toes almost touching. 

"Oh what's the matter? First your spitting out curses left and right like a filthy sailor, now cat's got your tongue?" He smirked. "What's your name?" 

I willed myself to speak and tried desperately to ignore my body getting hot all over. "L-Louis Tomlinson." I spoke shakily looking up at him.  

"My name is Dr. Harry Styles, and I was teaching the class this morning. It was only half an hour because it was CPR and I assumed most everyone should know how to preform CPR if they're in a medical program. Louis Tomlinson." My name in his mouth sounded smooth as silk. "Why were you late Louis?" 

"Um, my alarm failed to wake me up...then, uh the traffic was gruesome."

"I see." He turned on his heels and sauntered over to a table with white cloth on it. "Come." He ordered softly. I took a breath and moved toward him. 

"Because the class is over, I put the dummy that we were using away, however you still need to learn your lesson." That sounded a little suggestive. He suddenly slid off his white Doctor's coat and laid it on a chair, then he gathered his giraffe limbs onto he table and lay flat on his back, his feet dangling off a bit. "So you're just going to have to _use_ me instead." Now I was sure he was trying to be suggestive. I hoped he didn't notice my breathing had picked up. "Have you ever preformed CPR Louis?"

"O-once or twice?" I lied. What kind of medical student doesn't know CPR? Shit, I really needed this class. 

"Okay, so first listen to my heart in my chest." I hesitantly laid my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. He smelled like peppermint and roses. I thanked god that he wasn't the one listening to mine, for it was going too embarrassingly fast. "Next, I want you to unbutton my shirt, so I can breathe easier." _Breathe Louis._  I tried my best to keep my shaky fingers still as I unbuttoned his baby blue shirt. As I began to unbutton, tattoos appeared. The more I unbuttoned, the more tattoos showed. It was like I was reveling his stories one by one. First, I laid eyes upon two dates, 1957 and 1989. Then the letter A and the other shoulder had a G. Next I saw **17BLACK** and then two swallow under his collar bones. I was so entranced by them, I wanted to know each story behind them. He didn't tell me how for to unbutton his shirt so I just went for it. As I continued to unbutton, I was met with a giant butterfly/moth? The more I revealed about him, the less I became shaky and uncertain, and more comfortable; he had such a calming effect about him.  I reached the final buttons and saw a fern branch on either hip. I gave a small smile and looked back up to his eyes. "Are you good?" I just nodded, not trusting my voice.I gazed at his toned chest once more. Taking in all of the black ink and his...four nipples? It was when my eyes trailed lower and I noticed how his faint happy trail went down to his too-tight-for-a-doctor black, skinny jeans, that my mouth began to go dry. "Louis?"

My eyes shot up from oogling at his crotch and I quickly answered "Y-yes?"

"You're stuttering quite a bit." He smiled.

"Y-yeah" I cleared my throat "I do that sometimes." I blushed.

"Alright, now fold your hands together, and place them on my chest." I scanned my brain to remember where exactly to put them when he said with a smile "Above the butterfly and under the swallows." _So it's a butterfly._ I did as he said and placed my hands on his harder-than-I-predicted chest. "Now begin chest compressions. Push down on my chest while counting aloud."

He wasn't a practice dummy, he was a real person who was just breathing fine, so I didn't want to push too hard. "One, two, three-"

"Louis." He spoke up.

I stopped immediately, afraid I had hurt him. "Yes?"

"You're going to have to go harder. If I really needed you to get my heart to start beating again, this wouldn't qualify as saving my life."

"Well, I just didn't want to hurt you, you know since you're already breathing fine." My voice trailed softer at the end.

With my hands still being on his warm chest, I felt his body vibrate with laughter. "Louis, love your dainty little hands are not going to hurt me." He said in a playful tone.

I swear the room went up a good ten degrees after that. That was it for me though. He had been suggestive since the moment I walked in here. I was sure he looked way to smug at making me hot and bothered with his innuendos; it was my turn. He may think I'm small and dainty, and he gets to call me "love" but now it's my turn to affect him. "Yes Dr." I spoke in a much sweeter seductive tone. He clearly picked up on my change of attitude because his green eyes went a little wider and I felt his heart skip a beat. I began my chest compressions again, going with more force this time. "Is this hard enough Dr. Styles?" I asked batting my lashes.

"U-um yes, that's v-very good." He looked up at the ceiling as i continued. I was going pretty hard and honestly, he looked turned on. His irises began to blacken, maybe he had a slight pain kink?

"Oh look who's stuttering now Dr." I pointed out playfully.

Suddenly his large hands grabbed mine to a halt and he said (a little out of breath) "That was good, now the last step. Tilt my head back." I snaked my hand behind his neck and intertwined my fingers with his soft curls, tugging slightly to test his kink. When he tried (and failed) to conceal a moan with a cough, I knew he had a pain kink. "V-very good Louis. Now hold my noes closed and blow into my mouth." I did as he said and leaned down to cover his mouth with mine. I gently blew into his mouth, but as soon as i began to pull away, his hands around my waist prevented me from doing so. He pulled me into a rushed heated kiss. It was as if all the sexual tension in the room was slow and hazy, but then a cord snapped and we just couldn't stop ourselves.

In one fluid motion, he grabbed my hips and pulled me atop of him. I lay flat on him with my legs straddling his. His strong legs were together in between mine, so he had the perfect position to just lift his hips and grind up on my crotch. "OOhh Harry!" I moaned, not expecting that.

"God you're so perfect." He spoke, his voice about an octave deeper. "Although" he began as he snaked his hands down from my waist to grip my bum, causing my to grind down as he thrusts up, making the friction more intense. "I think you need to be taught a lesson for skipping my class."

"Y-yes Harr-"

"That's Dr. Styles to you babe." He spoke sternly.

"Yes Dr. Styles." I moaned out breathlessly.

We stripped each other of our clothes and resumed our position; now naked. 

"Turn around. Wanna see you're arse." I did as he wished. When I presented him with quite the view he breathed out a "Christ." His large hands grabbed my thighs and he helped me walk back onto his face. I felt him spread me open wide as I bent over; faced with his angry cock. I leaned down further to take him into my mouth, but just as I was going to, a drawn out moan escaped instead. He gave sure licks to my hole, already making my thighs quiver. I got a hold of myself and took him into my mouth. He was big, but I managed.

As he slipped in a finger to my hole, I slipped him down my throat. Having no gag reflex sure did come in handy when trying to deep throat your incredibly hot boss. He added another finger, and at that point I was rutting down on his fingers and tongue as hard as he was applying them. "D-Dr. Styles! I'm ready, I'm ready!" He helped my turn around.

I was chest to chest with him, as we stare into each other's eyes, we caught our breath. "Not to loud babe, don't want to get caught." He smirked.

I lifted up and he helped me sink down onto his length. I defiantly should have been more thoroughly prepared, but I couldn't wait any longer. The adrenaline pumping through my veins was doing a great job distracting me from the pain of his girth. The pleasure was so intense that it was hard to focus on anything. I swear there was a bump in my belly from his cock. He grabbed my hips as I clawed his back for support. "Oh come on, first you were late to my class, then you don't know how to do simple CPR, now you're showing me you don't know how to ride properly?" He teased. It only egged me on to prove myself.

I lifted up and slammed back down, moving my hips in a figure eight as I sat down on his lap. Making his breathing labored he moaned out "g-good." He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Very good Louis." I repeated these motions untill we were both sweating and my legs were shaking. I gave his poor back a break from being clawed, as I moved my fingers through his curls; tugging tightly. I yanked his head back and marked a love bite into his neck. "UHhh Lou-"

"M'close Dr." I moaned. He re-gripped my hips and helped me continue to bounce, as my legs could give out at any second.

"Yeah? Gonna come just from my cock? I don't think you deserve to touch it; after all, you were late to my class Tomlinson." His words neared me to my edge. I could tell the way his voice was cracking and slipping up just a bit, he was close as well. "Or maybe you were late on purpose, just so I could have my way with you. Filthy boy." I was on the edge. "Louis?" I mumbled a _y-yes?_  too blissed out to form a reply, "cum."

That sent me flying over the edge. I could feel the cum hitting my stomach, even my chin, but I was too far gone to really realize what was happening. I felt his warm load shoot into me as I clenched around him and for a moment, all I could see was black, and all I could hear was white noise. I must have blacked out because when I awoke, my pants were back on and Harry was getting dressed. As he covered his tattooed chest with his shirt he turned to face me.

"Hey, you're back." He smiled a sweet, genuine smile.

 _What did he mean by back?_ "I am?"

"Yeah, you went under." He could tell I was still confused. "Subspace? I've never had anyone do that with me before." He looked at me in awe. "I was freaked out at first, I thought I broke you." That made me smile.

"I've never had that happen before. It was so weird, but peaceful. How long was it?"

"About a minute."

"Wow." I caught my breath. "I guess I feel more safe with you than I thought... but we just met?"

"I know." He sat down next to me. "Louis." I looked at him; cheeks flushed, lips bitted, hair a mess. "We did just meet, but I feel connected to you. I thought this was just going to be a hook up with the hottest students I've ever seen." I chuckled looking down at my dangling feet. His warm singers brought my chin up to look at him. "But you're so much more; that was so much more. The fact that you went under, you actually went under to a state of complete submissiveness and trust, it was amazing."

"It was." I smiled.

"I want to see you again."

"You'll be seeing me six days of the week, I'll be here everyday." I stated teasingly.

"Cheeky one aren't you." I smirked. "I mean outside of medical school. I want to take you on a proper date, this Saturday.

Normally I'd be bervoud about this, I'd be worried he was moving too quickly. Although something about Harry felt like home. Something about his was warm and fraimliar. I trusted him with my life (and not just because he's a doctor.)

"Okay."

"Yeah?" He smiled a toothy grin.

"Yeah" I leaned in and we smiled as we kissed.

He helped me get dressed and I helped him tame his curls. He walked me to the door and leaned down to kiss me once more. "I'll see you soon Louis."

I looked up at him and bit back my smile. "See you soon Styles." He chuckled and walked out of the door.

Looks like fate was on my side after all.  

    

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result in watching too much Grey's Anatomy while trying to multi-task in reading Larry Smut.


End file.
